User talk:Rhadamantus
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the community. Please leave a message on an Administrator's talk page if you need help with anything! Rhadamantus Hi! I've been seeing you around quite a bit lately, so I figured I'd drop by and say hello for once. Thanks for your contributions so far. I always appreciate a little company, you see ;u; Anyway, I'm the only active admin and I adopted this wiki, so if you need help or have any questions, don't be shy! WindMage (talk) 18:54, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Rollback + Some Other Stuff Hey Rhad, I've given you rollback rights, which is similar to the Undo function, but instead eliminates all changes made by the most recent contributor. So for example, let's say you created a new page, then I came along and made a few incremental changes to it. Well, you can use Rollback to reset the page to the way it was before I touched it. If you become a regular contributor here, I may be willing to "promote" you to Content Mod and perhaps further still to Admin. :D Continuing from my Talk page, yes, this is currently the "Rhad and Windy Show" right now. Pretty much all of the senior admins and more zealous contributors are gone. We'll get some fresh blood on occasion, but seldom do they stay. Toxicalkaloid is a bastion of Riviera knowledge and often adds gifs for the Over Skills, but he/she comes and goes every so often; you may see them some time, who knows? I may not be doing nearly as much as I used to in the past, but I do regularly monitor activity on the Dept. Heaven wiki. Currently, I am planning to do a guide for Parveeju, I just need to actually get off my @$$ and start. lol I'm also going to examine a lot of character, item, and gameplay-related articles and think up a format with which to homogenize them, making adjustments to existing infobox templates as needed. I already started kinda experimenting with a different design on the Rope page, putting multiple infoboxes into the tabs instead just one bare bones one at the top. The way the information is presented on a lot of elements such as items and enemies is going to naturally differ from game to game due to how differently they all play. In the mean time, use the insights to take note of things such as stub articles, articles without infoboxes, etc. Please feel free to bring anything you'd like me to look at to my attention and I'm open to any ideas and suggestions you have. Enjoy your stay and hopefully you'll stick around for a while! WindMage (talk) 21:27, August 7, 2018 (UTC) That's nice, thank you! I don't think any contributions ever merit an undo, but I appreciate the trust. I will let you know if I have any suggestions. Rhadamantus (talk) 08:29, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Once you hit 100 total contributions, I'll grant you Content Moderator rights. Keep up the good work. :) WindMage (talk) 14:01, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Feedback Plz Hello. Would you be so kind as to check out the Ruby Staff and Blue Stinger articles? I tried different styles out using a heavily modified ItemInfobox template. The Ruby Staff uses a single one at the top, while the Blue Stinger has several of them, placed within the different tabs. Please tell me which style you think is better in presentation and practicality, and which you prefer overall. I'll give you a cookie if you do, so pls? :3 WindMage (talk) 18:59, August 10, 2018 (UTC)